Why Don't We Go?
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: Kurts transfering back to McKinely... how is Blaine going to take this news? Read and find out


**So hey guys, I haven't been able to watch the video of Somewhere Only We Know yet *resists urge o watch it now,* but I think its kinda better that way so when I watch it on Tuesday I'll be surprised. I'm hoping I don't cry to hard, although this is probably a hard thing to hope for considering I cried when they FINALLY got together. But instead of rambling, heres what I think will happen in Born this way. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything. **

Kurt looked around Blaine's dorm room. He took in everything such as the scent, the pictures, everything that just made the room so Blaine. Blaine. Kurt was about to tell him, his boyfriend, that he was going back to McKinley. He didn't know how Blaine would take it. He just knew this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Currently, Blaine was taking a shower and Kurt was lying on his bed waiting for him to finish.

He would miss it here at Dalton. Miss the friends he made, miss the no bullying policy that was enforced, but mostly he'd miss Blaine. Dalton may be a cage, but it was the only place, other than with New Directions, that Kurt felt safe. Felt like he belonged. It was the only place Kurt could walk down the halls holding Blaine's hand and not fear of being slushied or pushed into lockers. It was the only place that had his boyfriend.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by Blaine walking out of he shower shirtless. Kurt couldn't help but stare. His boyfriend looked amazing. Kurt just wanted to walk over and touch his muscles, feel his-

"Sorry, forgot my shirt when I went in." Blaine said pulling it over his head.

"Wait what did you say?" Kurt said coming back to reality.

Blaine chuckled as he llayed down next to Kurt on the bed. "To busy staring to listen?"

Kurt blushed. "Can't I look at my own boyfriend?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt said boyfriend. "I love that word."

Kurt grinned too. "Me too."

Then Kurt remembered what he had to do and frowned. How was he going to tell Blaine he was leaving?

Blaine seemed to notice this and looked straight a Kurt. "Whats wrong?" He asked pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you going to take it." Kurt explained.

"You can tell me anything." Blaine said seriously.

"Promise me now you won't get mad."

Blaine hesitated. " Promise. Just tell me."

Kurt turned the oppisite direction so that he was no longer facing Blaine. "I'm going back to McKinley. You were right when we visited last week. I miss my friends."

Kurt waited for Blaine to answer, but after a few minutes of him no saying anything Kurt turned back to him. "Blaine?"

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I told you Blaine, I miss New Directions."

"Wha about Karogfsky? And the others on the football team?" Blaine asked sounding angry with a mixture of sadness.

"I'll have Finn and the others there with me. And besides, I'll text you all the time. It will be just like before."

"Before, you wasn't my boyfriend." Blaine said angrily.

"Blaine this isn't about you and me, I need to do this."

"Kurt don't go. We wont be able to see each other."

"It'll be just like before! We can go to the coffee shop, text during class, and see each other every weekend."

"No Kurt! You don't understand! It wont be like before. We-"

Kurt cut him off. "What are you saying Blaine? That if I go to McKinley were over?"

Blaine turned around and got off the bed. "No, but I will need some time."

Kurt sighed frustrated. "Well call me when you realize I'd never abandon you Blaine, you should know that by now."

"No Kurt! Wa-" But it was too late. Kurt was already gone.

As Kurt walked down the hall he go a text from Wes.

_Emergency Warblers Meeting now. -Wes_

Kurt winced. He still had to tell the Warblers about him transferring back. The hard part was over though he already told Blaine.

He sighed and turned around walking towards the meeting room.

As everyone came in, he noticed Blaine was the last to arrive.

"Order!" Wes said banging his gavel on the table. "The reason we have called this meeting is the teachers have asked us to do an impromptu performance somewhere off campus and we need to deicide when and where."

"Actually," Kurt said standing up. "May I have the floot firs?"

"Sure." David said. "Whats this about Warbler Kurt?"

Kurt looked around the room, making sure to leave Blaine for last. He looked at Kurt for a second then looked down at his hands, he knew what was thought he saw something in Blaine's eye but decided against it. _No, _He told himself, _he can't be crying._

"I-I have some news." Kurt said taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" Thad asked.

"I'm going back to McKinley. I start on Monday." Kurt told them in a voice barely above a whisper.

He room then erupted.

"Is it because we havent welcomed you properly?" One Warbler asked.

"Wha about us? We need your voice Kurt." Another said that Kurt recognized as Jeff.

"Are you leaving because we lost regionals?" Someone asked making everyone in the room look between him and Kurt.

Kurt looked straight at the person who had asked. Flint Wilson. He was always the one person at Dalton Kurt didn't like.

"I miss my friends," Kurt started. "I miss hanging out with Mercedes, Britt, Tina, and as much as I hate to admit it, I miss Rachel. My life here at Dalton had turned out to be," He turned to Blaine. "the best thing that EVER happened to me." He turned back to Flint. "But I need to go back, to stand up to everything… and everyone who has something against me being who I am. I won't forget any of you. And hopefully, I'll be up here a lot o visit. We'll still hang out. When I'm back at McKinley, I'll proudly say 'there was this one time when.. And name it off." Kurt chuckled standing up and starting to cry. "Bye you all."

"I'm sorry." He heard someone say. He turned hoping it was Blaine, but it wasn't. It was Flint. "I didn't mean to doubt you Kurt, I just had to ask. You'll be missed."

Everyone nodded in union. "Thanks everyone. I'll miss you all. All of you," Kurt tried to emphasize hoping Blaine would get it.

The ride back to Lima was lonely. Kurt had to pull over a few times because he started to cry. He really would miss Dalton, and he hoped Blaine would come around.

The weekend was quiet. No phone calls from Blaine, not texts. Kurt was panicking. What if Blaine didn't want him anymore?

As he got ready for school Monday Morning he was kind of happy to pick out his own clothes. _Well_, he thought, _the only way to make an entrance is to make a grand one. _

He took a deep breath as he go out of the car and made his way to the top steps and yelled at the top of his lungs. "KURT HUMMEL IS BACK AT MCKINLEY!"

Down a the bottom of the stairs sat all of New Directions who looked up at him and erupted into applause.

He ran down the steps and everyone hugged him.

"Kurt!" Finn said hugging him.

"Finn, you knew I was coming back." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, but-" He was interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket signaling he had a text.

Finn smiled down at his phone like an idiot. "Finn? Whats going on?" Kurt asked.

But before he could answer he heard some harmonizing and looked up to where he heard it from.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

Standing a the top right corner of the stairs was a handful of boys in Blue blazers with Blaine leading the way.

Kurt smiled as he recognized the song they began to sing.

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know ?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**So why don't we go**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know? **

As Blaine sang he had made his way down to Kurt never taking his eyes off him.

When the song finished everyone was staring at them, but neither cared.

"I'm sorry." They said together, making them both laugh.

"You first." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I was so afraid that if you cam back here, you would forget me, or worse something would happen to you. I need you to know that I'm here for you…. And," He looked around making sure to say this part alittle louder than the rest he had said. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes grew wide as his face grew into a wide grin. "You love me?"

Blaine nodded. "Y-yes."

Even though Kurt was already silently crying this only made him cry harder. And even though they were at McKinley, one of the most homophobic schools in the country, at that moment Kurt didn't care, it was just him and Blaine. He leaned in and kissed him.

As he pulled back, he smiled. "And I love you."

They heard a course of AWWWWW's and laughed remembering where they were.

"Come on, lets go somewhere to talk," Kurt said.

"Why don't we go-" Kurt started.

"Somewhere only we know." Blaine finished.

**End! Please R&R!**


End file.
